Sinner
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Esca lost his memories about the past months and Marcus wouldn't tell him the truth that he has been freed… Warnings inside.


Title: Sinner  
Author: tenshi6  
Beta: un-betaed  
Fandom: The Eagle  
Pairing: Marcus/Esca  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning(s): bad language, possible OOCness, slash  
Summary: Esca lost his memories about the past months and Marcus wouldn't tell him the truth that he has been freed…  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my fantasy

Sinner

The room was small and dark but the shape of a sleeping figure could be discernible. There was a young man lying on the bed, his chest rising then sinking as he was breathing silently. The blanket was pulled up to his chin, only his dark blond hair was visible in the moonlight. Suddenly the man's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of the bed but then a nauseous feeling washed him over, causing him to stumble backwards, almost collapsing. There was a loud 'thud' when he fell back to the bed and then the door opened, someone stepping in to the room. The figure turned to face the stranger and blinked a few times, his eyes trying to get used to the light which was coming from a candle the other was holding in his hand.

"Esca?" It was a man, his voice deep and husky. He took a few steps closer to him who tried to sit up but fell back again. "You should rest."

"Marcus." Esca whispered, fixing his blue eyes on the Roman. "Where are we?"

"Back to my uncle's villa, in Calleva." Marcus replied, sitting to the edge of the bed, his eyes examining Esca with a confused expression.

"What-what happened?"

"You fell off and hit your head badly. It might have caused you concussion." Marcus explained with a glint of guilt in his eyes, but Esca wasn't sure he had seen it right. "How much do you remember?"

"My last memory is when we arrive to the Seal People's village." Esca frowned, trying to remember anything else but then his eyes widened in panic. "What happened to the Eagle?"

"Calm down." Marcus placed a hand on Esca's shoulder, preventing him from sitting up again but he immediately withdrew his hand as if he had touched something hot. The Briton sent him a surprised look but Marcus ignored it. "We've brought the Eagle back safely. It was two months ago."

"I remember nothing more." Esca sighed troubled, burying his face to his palm.

"Don't worry about it, nothing interesting has happened since then. You should sleep some more." Marcus sent him a soft smile and his heart literally skipped a beat when the boy smiled back and nodded.

The Roman left the room but Esca couldn't fall asleep. There had been too much thoughts spinning around in his mind. No matter how hard he tried to force himself, he didn't remember a thing that happened after they arrived to the Seal People's place. Moreover, there was definitely something wrong with Marcus, he was acting pretty weird though he couldn't quite decide if it was related to him or to something else.

It was still dawn when Marcus returned to check the boy's state and he was surprised to find Esca awake, sitting at the edge of his bed, his elbow resting on his knee, holding his head.

"Esca, are you okay?" He asked worried, hurrying towards the boy, standing in front of him.

"Just feeling a bit dizzy, nothing serious." Esca whined, covering his mouth as he was close to throw up.

"Of course it's serious, look at yourself." Marcus exclaimed. "Come on, lie back."

"What about my duties?" the Briton asked concerned, causing the Roman to stare at him stunned. Marcus went silent for seconds, not understanding what kind of duties the boy was talking about then realization hit him. '_Esca is still thinking he is my slave._' He didn't know how to react, knowing he should tell Esca the truth but he couldn't bring himself to say those words.

"Don't worry about those. I can manage without you." Marcus smiled but immediately regretted as he saw the hurt in Esca's eyes. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you it was-"

"No, it's okay." Esca forced a weak yet not to honest smile. "I feel better now, so I can still be useful for something." He stated and stood up, taking a few steps with trembling legs then almost collapsed if Marcus hadn't been there to catch him with his firm arms.

"Don't push yourself." Marcus entreated Esca, his arms tightly wrapped around the boy's thin waist, supporting him in standing. His face was dangerously close to Esca's, those deep-blue eyes staring into his, his cheeks rosy, lips parted slightly, panting softly. Marcus suddenly felt the lower parts of his body awakening and he quickly looked away, not wanting to do anything stupid. He dragged Esca towards his bed, helping him to sit down carefully. "It's an order, rest until you really feel better." Marcus stated then turned on his heels and practically dashed out of the room leaving a very stunned Esca MacCunoval alone.

"He is definitely acting strange." He mumbled as he lied down, pulling the covers up his body then added in his mind. '_And I'm the cause of it._'

Marcus hadn't come to check on him on this day and this made Esca even more confused. It was more than enough for him not remembering a single thing that has happened in the past two months, he felt helpless and vulnerable like this, plus Marcus was acting like an idiot when he was near him. And that strange glint in his eyes as he looked at Esca, their bodies pressing against the other's and even if Marcus thought he didn't realize he was about to kiss him, Esca knew it well. '_But why? Why was he looking at me so hungrily, his eyes filled with pure desire?'_

"Come in." Marcus said after he heard a knock on his door. He was lying in his bed, getting ready for sleeping when Esca stepped in, wearing only a thin piece of cloth around his waistband, and covering him from his knees to his waist. "What's the matter?" He asked, trying to sound casual but his eyes were wide from shock.

"I came to do my duty." Esca answered simply, closing the door behind him, walking to Marcus's bed reluctantly.

"What? Esca, it's already midnight, you don't have any duty." Marcus frowned, sitting up, examining Esca with an unsure expression.

"I think I do have." Esca said in a quiet tone as he grabbed the blanket covering Marcus and pulled it off, throwing it to the floor. "I'm here to take of your physical needs." The Briton stated in a shaky tone, climbing on top of the half naked Roman.

"What the fuck?" Marcus gaped, pushing Esca off of himself, pinning him down on the bed but immediately released him as he felt himself getting erected. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the boy.

"I know you need it so just get over with it." Esca growled annoyed, grabbing Marcus's hips and pressed the man's body against his own, their hips brushing against the other's.

"Wait, Esca-ahh." Marcus moaned as the boy's hand slid between their bodies, grabbing his awakening hardness tightly. He had a tough time but finally pushed himself away Esca, getting up, laughing nervously. "Stop, just stop it." He mumbled confused, not knowing what was wrong with his friend.

"I saw how lustfully you were staring at me." Esca stated bluntly, causing Marcus to blush a little in embarrassment. It was true. "Since I'm your slave, it's my responsibility to take care of things like that, too, right?"

"You-you don't have to force yourself." Marcus explained, backing to his wall as Esca stood up, walking towards him firmly even though his eyes betrayed him, and the Roman could see how afraid he was.

"It's okay. You saved me." Esca sighed as he finally reached the older, pressing his body against Marcus who was trying to hold him back with his hands.

They stayed in that position for minutes, Marcus holding Esca back who didn't make much effort to push those hands away. He just looked into Marcus's eyes with a mixture of emotions. He wasn't sure whether he wanted it or not but gave Marcus his word to serve him and it was part of his duty. He had to do it anyway.

"Please, Esca, don't do this to me." Marcus panted, wetting his lips as he was staring into Esca's eyes.

"You can do anything with me." Esca whispered in a seductive tone he didn't even know himself he was capable of making such a sound. It was enough for Marcus and the young Briton found himself being pushed against the wall roughly, Marcus pinning his wrists down painfully, his whole body pressing against him.

"Once I start I won't stop." Marcus stated and though Esca was shivering in panic he nodded in agreement. The Roman examined his face again for a bare second then leant forward to kiss him.

Esca's body immediately tensed at the strange feeling, he would have slumped down if Marcus hadn't held him strongly. He moaned at the sudden feeling of pressure on his mouth and the Roman's tongue found its way in to his cave, exploring it hastily. Esca was trying to follow Marcus's tongue with his own, sucking on it a bit, causing Marcus to press himself even harder against his thin body. The taste of Esca's mouth drove him crazy, making him to yearn for more of this intoxicating sweetness. He had been longing for the boy so long, he couldn't stop himself even though he knew it was wrong and he would pay for it later. Right now, the world was about to collapse around him, leaving only the two of them. He broke the kiss and grabbed Esca's hand, pulling him towards his bed, pushing him down on it. He climbed on top of the panting boy, admiring his flushed cheeks, half-opened eyes and those cherry-coloured, plump lips. He trailed a finger down the boy's chest, through his abdomen then hips reaching the left thigh, stroking it gently. He grabbed Esca's waist with one hand, lifting him a bit, the finger now moving from his thigh to his buttocks and Esca shut his eyes tight, looking away, his muscles tensed, fists clutching on the sheets.

"Esca." Marcus called his name but the boy didn't reply so he repeated and finally the boy turned to face him. "Is everything all right?"

"Just do it." Esca insisted but Marcus removed his fingers from his butt, now placing his free hand on his neck, caressing him tenderly.

"Is this your first time?" The Roman asked and couldn't hide the amazement in his voice.

"Yes." Esca admitted after a good minute, his face as red as a tomato now.

Marcus stared at him then climbed off of him, sitting beside him on the bed. He didn't have the right to do this. Esca was still thinking he was his slave and did it only because of that. He couldn't make use of this situation. He knew Esca wouldn't forgive him.

"Esca-" Marcus started guiltily but was silenced as Esca caught his lips for a short yet hungry kiss.

"You told me you won't stop so don't disappoint me, Marcus." Esca panted, climbing into Marcus's laps, their erections brushing against each other. With this, Esca reached a proper effect because Marcus grabbed his hips, rolling in against his, pushing him down on the bed once again.

"You've asked for it." Marcus warned him and practically tore Esca's cloth off, revealing the boy's hard member. He didn't hesitate and leaned forward, pushing Esca's legs wide and took the whole length into his mouth. A loud moan escaped from the boy's lips, grabbing Marcus's hair tight, his back arched.

"Ahh, my, ngh, Marcus." He groaned, buckling his hips against the Roman's mouth but the man pinned him down, teasing him, sending a sly look towards Esca whose breath hitched as their stares locked for a moment.

Marcus took his time, licking and sucking Esca's cock slowly, stroking his hips and thighs, giving as much pleasure to him as he could. He was well aware of the fact that Esca would find out the truth sooner or later so this was only chance. He knew it was shameful but couldn't control his own desire anymore. Not when Esca was trembling naked against him, his whole body screaming for more. It was already too late.

"Le-let me do it for you." Esca panted, trying to pull Marcus's head up and the man allowed him. They switched positions and Esca was now between his legs, freeing Marcus's erection with trembling fingers, leaning forward unsurely and took it into his mouth. Marcus groaned in a manly tone, signalling the boy he was doing a pretty good work downwards.

Marcus was pretty shocked at Esca's skills, not expecting him to be this good. It was first time after all but he did it like a professional. "Esca." He moaned helplessly, thrusting up to hit the back of the boy's throat, forcing him to take him deeper in his mouth. The Briton was doing his best not to choke as the whole length filled his mouth; his fingers haven't trembled anymore as he was playing with the balls.

"Enough." Marcus pulled him up by his chin, giving him another kiss, then flipped Esca to his stomach, grabbing his lips and lifted him. He didn't push in at first, just simply leant over the boy, his erection brushing against Esca's butt as he pushed three fingers into the boy's mouth. "Suck." He ordered and Esca did it.

"Relax." Marcus gave another order after he had withdrawn his fingers, placing them at the boy's entrance. Esca inhaled deeply and hissed as a finger was pushed into him and he didn't have much time as the second and the third were added soon.

"It hurts." He hissed again as Marcus started to move his fingers in and out of him.

"I have to stretch you. Just relax, okay?" The Roman asked him and Esca closed his eyes, trying to focus on the pleasure not the pain. However, his whole body tensed when the fingers were finally removed and Marcus's erection was being placed at his entrance. "Esca, calm down. I won't hurt you, promise." The soft whisper of Marcus was effective and Esca started to relax against the man. Marcus grabbed his hips with both hands, holding Esca firm. "Cover your mouth."

The Briton didn't understand why Marcus wanted him to do that but covered his mouth anyway. He screamed against his palm as the man thrusted into him with much force, eyes widening in pain.

"Esca, you're beautiful." Marcus breathed against his ear, his stomach pressing against the boy's sweaty back.

"Move." The younger panted the only word he was able to say though he wasn't sure if that's what he really wanted.

"As you wish." Marcus replied in a hoarse tone, pulling back a bit then thrusted in again, causing Esca to grit his teeth in pain. "Esca?"

"Keep moving, please." The boy hissed, not caring it was painful. After a few more thrusts the sensation became more wonderful and soon it didn't hurt anymore, his hisses and whines turned to be moans of enjoyment. "Faster, Marcus, ahh."

He didn't have to tell twice, Marcus picked his speed up, slamming in and out of the boy, fucking him hard as Esca was helplessly moaning under him, his legs trembling due to the weight pressing against his back. Marcus used a hand to grip the boy's erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts, creating a nice rhythm while Esca was moving against him, rolling his hips.

"Fuck, Esca, you're the best." Marcus groaned, being really close to his climax. He sped up even more and a few Celtic words escaped from his lips which Marcus didn't understand but he cared less. Even if it was the enemy's language, it sounded beautiful from Esca.

"Marcus, I-I am so close." The boy came in the next second with a loud, sexy groan, his seeds spilling onto Marcus's hand and his own stomach.

"Ahh, Esca." Marcus moaned as Esca's muscles clamped against his cock, making him to reach his climax. He filled the boy with his hot, sticky fluid the collapsed on top of him. It was too much for the boy and he collapsed, too, under Marcus, both of them panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths.

"Gods, Esca, you're amazing." Marcus praised him, rolling next to him and was about to hug him when Esca suddenly sat up with a hiss, reaching out for his cloth.

"It's better to go now." The Briton mumbled in an embarrassed tone and tried to stand up but it was painful.

"No." Marcus reached to grab his arm and pull him back down to the bed. "Stay, please."

Esca looked into his eyes with an unsure expression but lied back beside the man. He was more then surprised when Marcus hugged him tight, not wanting to release him any soon.

"Why?" Esca panted, his face buried into the Roman's well-toned chest.

"Esca, it's not like I needed someone to have sex with, I needed you, only _you_." Marcus admitted honestly, stunning Esca again. "I lo-"

"Okay, I've got it." Esca cut him off hastily. "Let's sleep."

Esca woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and panting. It took him a few minutes to calm down, his mind still filled with the aftereffects of his dreams or maybe there were his memories? He wasn't sure but suspected his memories are slowly starting to get back. Though he could only remember some blurry things, glimpse of him fighting against the Seal People or riding on a same horse with Marcus. He was sure those things happened in the North of Britain.

"Are you okay?" Marcus mumbled in a soft tone, still half-asleep.

"Yeah." Esca sighed, standing up with trembling legs to get some water. "Just fleeting images of the past two months."

Even if Marcus had heard him he didn't bother replying and was back in the land of dreams. Esca drank some water then went back to Marcus's bed, lying down on it, staring at the ceiling.

'_Damn, just what's wrong with me?'_ He whimpered in his mind, throwing a glance towards the sleeping Roman. Only a few hours earlier, he was being fucked breathless by Marcus and he was screaming for more. Now it seemed so absurd yet it had already happened. Moreover, he felt shameful taking advantage of his situation. Now, he could see clearly he hadn't done this to satisfy Marcus, he had done it to satisfy himself. And as the heavy realization hit him, he felt more guiltily than before. Well, it didn't look like Marcus wasn't enjoying this.

In the morning Esca was the first to wake up and he decided he had already spent enough time with Marcus so he tiptoed out of the room, not making any sound. He somehow managed to get back to his room without being noticed, it would have been quite awkward if Marcus's uncle had caught him while he was sneaking out of Marcus's room wearing only a piece of cloth to cover his manhood.

When he was finally in his room he let out a large sigh then started to change his clothes. Soon, he was wearing his usual clothing, being ready to prepare breakfast to the masters. He stepped into the kitchen and was surprised to Stefanos there. "Good morning." He greeted the elder, trying to sound unconcerned as always. He only received a frown from the older.

"Sorry it took me so long to recover." He apologized, walking to the table and grabbed two bowls.

"Son, what are you doing here?" The man asked after a few minutes when Esca got back, holding a bucket of water.

"Uhn, my duty, I guess." Esca replied unsurely, raising an eyebrow in suspicious. "Is there any problem?" It was unusual, Stefanos was always nice to him and this kind of tone he was using just made Esca even more confused.

"No, I just don't understand why." He admitted in an amazed tone.

"What do you mean why?"

"You are free now, aren't you?"

"What?" Esca stared at him shocked then nodded, and turned to get out, rushing towards Marcus's room.

"Get up, you bastard!" He shouted, shaking with anger as he pushed the Roman out of the bed who landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Huh?" He stared at the boy dumbfounded.

"Don't you dare to 'huh' me!" Esca snarled, being even more annoyed at Marcus who was playing the idiot. "You liar!"

"Es- oh, so you remember?" Marcus asked stunned, still being on the floor but now was sitting.

"No, I still can't remember a thing, good thing I was told about it!" The Briton shouted, anger burning in his eyes like fire and he was very close to beat the crap out of the other.

"Esca, I didn't-" Marcus started guiltily, not having the slightest idea who told _that_ to the boy since they had been alone at the time of his accident.

"WHAT? You didn't want to tell me you've freed me? How could you do such a thing? I've been loyal and honest to you yet you screwed everything up!" Marcus blinked at him amazed; he had never heard Esca speaking this fiercely and this much.

"Please, let me explain."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Esca sprang a question on him and the way Marcus reacted made the boy sure about that there definitely was something more.

"Just calm down, will you?" Marcus asked softly, his eyes begging for Esca to listen to him though the boy didn't care about it.

"No I won't, damn you! I trusted you. Really. You were the first Roman, no, even the first person in the world whom I trusted this much. Not any more." He shook his head in disappointment, eyes brimmed with tears.

"Esca." Marcus whispered his name in a way that it sent the chill up the Briton's spine. The man stood up and wanted to hug him but Esca roughly pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, clutching his fists as anger swept him over, again.

"I didn't know how I should tell you." Marcus bent his head down in defeat and went silent for a while then gathered his courage to lift his face and look into Esca's eyes. He had to say it even if it had meant he would lose Esca. He owed him the truth. "I'm the one who is responsible for your accident."

"What?" Esca's eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?" He let out a hysterical laugh but the seriousness written all over Marcus's face proved it wasn't some kind of bad joke.

"Please, just give me a chance to explain everything." Marcus's voice full of anxiety.

"Fine." Esca growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "As soon as you finish, I'll leave. No more lies." He stated seriously and Marcus nodded.

"Come with me, maybe you will remember something if we are there." Marcus suggested and Esca reluctantly followed him.

They were in the near forest, standing in front of the hugest oak Esca had ever seen. The breeze messing his hair a little, the scent of the beautiful flowers blooming not too far away calmed Esca down.

"I'm listening." He said in a still arrogant tone but Marcus remained silent. He was staring at Esca, annoying the boy. "Mar-"

"Sorry." Marcus whispered and at the next moment he pushed Esca against the oak, pinning him down by his wrists.

"Let me go!" Esca yelled, struggling against the Roman who was stronger than him and it was no use. Marcus leaned forward and kissed him not too gently, forcing his tongue inside his mouth, biting his lower lip.

"Mmm-Marcus!" Esca shrieked and punched Marcus hard, causing him to stumble backwards and he was about to run away when the Roman grabbed his arm painfully tight and pulled him off violently to the ground. However he didn't get hurt as Marcus was right there and he fell on top of him.

"This is exactly what had happened except I wasn't here to catch you." Marcus admitted, forcing himself to say every word out loud. It was really hard to him, Esca could clearly see. "I regret it so much, that's why I couldn't tell you. I'm truly sorry." He finally let the Briton go who immediately jumped to his feet, breathing heavily. His legs so shaky he slumped down, staring to the ground in front of him.

"What about freeing me? Why didn't tell me at least that?" He whispered quietly, a teardrop trailing down his cheek.

"Because… I'm an idiot." Marcus sighed and the corner of Esca's lips tugged upwards.

"Yeah, definitely." The boy even managed a weak grin as Marcus drew himself closer to him.

"Esca, please, forgive me. I don't want you to leave me." The Roman cupped his face between his palms, forcing Esca to look at him. "I love you."

"Is it another lie?" Esca frowned sarcastically.

"No, it's the truth and you know I'm serious." Marcus said determined but Esca sent him a death-glare.

"You are the worst. If you love me why did you just fucked me when I thought I was your slave?"

Marcus looked at him in unbelief then smirked. "Cause it seemed like you wanted it, too." He pointed out bluntly and Esca blushed madly.

"You really are something but I won't forgive you this easily" Esca snorted and pulled away from the Roman.

"What about having a mind-blowing sex as a sign of reconciliation?" Marcus supposed with a cheeky grin and Esca stared at him stunned. Marcus thought he was about to punch him again and get himself ready for that but then the boy grinned back slyly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He asked provocatively, licking his lips hungrily.

At the next moment, Marcus was on top of him, pressing his mouth against Esca's, claiming his lips to part, wanting to taste the sweetness of the Briton's again.


End file.
